


Wrangled

by spyfodder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Slice of Life, jesse's in love and gabe doesn't know how to express himself, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompted by a dream, really, and demanded to be put out. sighs weakly~</p></blockquote>





	Wrangled

It had not been a particularly wild night.

Dinner, smiles, making the right impression, shaking hands. Reyes had hated every minute of it. Little black ties, tailored suits, tight fitting dresses and flashing teeth.

Gabriel had his fair share of bourbon before 10pm. Jesse was his last anchor to the world they had fallen away from into their hotel room and forgot about when there was nothing but breath and sweat between them.

 

The bourbon might have been a bad idea. No hangover, but enough of an ache in his body to want to wage war. Gabriel glared at the phone that had been going off for the past hour, continuously put on snooze, and the man who was still dead asleep next to him, oblivious to the world. Fuck you, Jesse McCree, he thought all the while sliding over to lay up against the other man's back, arm curling over his waist and lips and nose pressing into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Wake up,” voice thick with morning, Gabriel took in a whiff of Jesse’s leftover cologne, subdued and dark like the curls of hair his fingers tangled in across the gunslinger's chest. Jesse was a stubborn mule sometimes, and waking up was included in the things he was stubborn about, so all Gabriel got in return was a growling grunt and shifting of long legs under their covers.

“Wake up, fucker,” Reyes tried again, biting the man’s neck and tugging fingers down through silky fur towards more coarse curls. Nothing like a bit of intimacy to pull Jesse out of his torpor - especially when it had to do with Gabriel wrapping his fingers around the gunslinger’s cock, nestling near its root and giving it a gentle squeeze, glide, tugging to the tip and back down again. “I’ll make it worth it.” 

“Nhgh, better’n be w’rth it…” Jesse finally stirred at the promise of early morning activities, sucking in a breath as Gabriel continued to play him like a familiar instrument, shifting around once more, flinging off suddenly too-constricting covers. Gabriel smirked, jacking his lover more firmly as he rolled to his back, leaning over Jesse, pressing mouths together and sharing the sour taste of waking between them, sharing a sigh and a moan, the chafe of skin against skin as Gabriel mounted a thigh over the other man’s waist. 

“Fuck, y’still got ‘em on,” Jesse sighed pleasantly as he ran palms up Gabriel’s thighs, knee to hip, back again, fingertips lingering over the silky veneer of black hosiery that graced the other man’s legs from toe to mid-thigh. Shit, he was sexy in that, Jesse thought, eyes darting from muscular thighs that flexed beneath his hands as Gabriel dragged ass and balls over his proud erection, to the man’s own risen cock, up the trail of curling hair from crotch to shapely chest, the arch of neck and full, parted lips. Gabriel’s eyes were a sight unto themselves, dark and smoky and full of secrets that could kill a man or fuck you from across the room. 

Jesse’s heart pounded. 

“Still got you on, too,” Gabriel murmured with a smirk, and Jesse flustered, knowing just what he meant when Reyes sat up, leaned back with a hand and caught the length of his erection between palm and the firm mounds of his ass, sliding a time or two more, before nudging the tip of his cock between them to the still-wet pout of his hole.

“Oh, fuck me,” Jesse groaned as Gabriel sank down, still fresh from their fuck the night before, and the absolutely filthy thought of what just happened made it feel like he had just gotten ten times harder, and ten times more willing to bang his handsome partner into the mattress. If he could find the strength to flip his heavy ass over.

“Currently am,” Gabriel rolled off his tongue, a throaty sound that was a near-purr trailing after it as he eased himself down, down, bottoming Jesse out in his ass easily. Licking his lips, he worked muscles he had so much control over, hips rolling in the most licentious manner. The open-mouthed look on Jesse’s face was worth it, when he squeezed on the way up, gripping his dick before taking his time on the downstroke. 

“Ah, shit, I figure I got a few peas left to shoot,” Jesse groaned in a second of thought loss, bucking up against his lover, who grunted and huffed.

“Jesus Christ, Jesse, I swear I’d put a bullet in you for that comment if your dick wasn’t so good,” Reyes groaned sharply in embarrassment at the other man. Thank fuck they weren’t in public… even though the idea of Jesse having him up against a back alley wall was thrilling. “Shut up and let me ride you.”

“Yessir,” Jesse chuckled and kept his promise, keeping quiet, going back to letting his hands roam across lacy thighs and smooth hips, fingers digging into warm, pliant flesh, feeling the play of muscle under tawny skin. Goddamn, Reyes was fine when he was caught up, body moving like sin in motion and face pinched, eyes closed, lips alternating between open and bitten. Jesse splayed pale fingers over sculpted pectorals, gaze pinned on the other man’s face as he drew his palm down, gliding over clenched abdominals, brushing through coarse curls before wrapping around Gabriel’s bouncing cock. 

“Fffffuh- “ Reyes had his hands on himself as well, stroking over chest and neck, up into the cropped mess of his hair, head falling back as he took his sweet time fucking himself against Jesse, riding his cowboy, caught in the haze of pleasure and greed that warmed his loins. Greed faded to lust, and lust faded into something that Gabriel refused to toy with, letting it translate through the way he dropped a hand to cover the one that gripped his hip, fingers curling through Jesse’s.

Every jumping gasp and throaty grind of Reyes’ vocals was proof enough that Jesse was doing a good enough job laying there, taking it - or giving it? - as Gabriel rolled and bucked into his hand. Christ, he could have been a porn star. Running the pad of his thumb over the head of Gabriel’s cock, he did a swell job of milking it’s weeping tip, massaging the little sweet spot that had his partner groaning. Thick thighs clenched along with the sweet channel that was wrapped velvet slick around his own dick, Gabriel leaning over and bracing his palms on Jesse’s shoulders, fucking himself in earnest, pace quickened from the lazy stroll they had been taking.

“Shit, Gabi,” Jesse hissed, unable to sit still, or stay quiet, reaching up with his free hand, stroking his partner’s pleasured face, gripping at the back of his neck as he jerked his hips upward, meeting Gabriel halfway each delicious and heated time, working his fist faster over the drooling cock in his hand. So close, so close…

“Jess-ah…” Gabriel dug fingers into the other man’s shoulders, leaning down and shoving their mouths together in another biting, messy kiss, as messy as their climax was, not knowing where one body started and the other ended, Jesse coming in him, him coming all over Jesse, knowing a hefty tip would be in order to appease housecleaning after they left. 

It was an easy sweetness that took them in the afterward, a softness in touch and glance, the way Gabriel wound fingers into his cowboy’s messy hair before kneeing him in the ribs and rolling off his used body. 

Jesse stared after Gabriel, loved watching him go, as he sauntered to the room's main table, stealing one of McCree’s menthols before heading out to the balcony. It was still the earliest strains of morning, sunrise hidden behind incoming storm clouds, the sky a brilliant pink - orange that framed the other man wonderfully. Sometimes he wondered what he had done to deserve the emotionally constipated old man who had kept him from day one. 

Thinking too hard brought up the past, and the past was a bitter, tasteless thing that Jesse had built himself from but did not embrace. The only thing that he did embrace, though…

Leaving Gabriel to smoke, Jesse rolled out of bed and strayed for the shower, still smelling like sex and the musk of cordial affairs, making short work of getting himself under the spray of hot water that was more than welcome on aching muscles. Looking pretty once in a while didn't cancel out the fact that they were still soldiers, and still hurting from wounds inside and out. 

The click of the bathroom door opening and closing wasn't surprising, nor was the shower curtain rustling as another body joined him in the bath, pressing close, hands running up his arms to join where his own were pressed against cool white tile.

Neither of them had to verbalize to talk to one another, something Jesse had never taken for granted. Gabriel was a man of few words, hell, they all were, letting the small gestures speak for him. Fingertips pressed on the inside of his wrist, stroking to elbow, before relocating to his chest, over his heart. Someone might have been grossed out at just how sappy the simple touches were, but for Jesse, for Gabriel, it was the world between them. 

“We can go for breakfast,” Reyes said against the curve of Jesse’s shoulder, right before attacking his dirty lover with soap and an outrageous pink loofah that McCree had brought along for the trip.

“Good. ‘m sure everyone's taking advantage of this little respite,” Jesse said with a grin as he was scrubbed from neck to ankle, Reyes using what might have been a little too much force behind his efforts. “I know we are.”

“Heh,” was all Gabriel chuffed out before standing before Jesse once more, giving him a lusty look before stealing a kiss. “let's see just how much hot water this place has, then.”

 

Getting up early had its benefits in avoiding most people before the weekend rush began, giving a sense of calm peace and ability to enjoy a six dollar cup of coffee with your significant other while watching the sky grow increasingly dark and cloudy.

“All this rain would be a blessin’ in the south,” Jesse murmured over the edge of his cup, enjoying the way the light was not so bright, hazy and grey and comfortable to the eye, much like the way the arm around his waist was warm and lazily secure and making him want to take a nap. 

“Would be a damn miracle in Cali,” Gabriel agreed with a snort. All he could remember was scorching summers and seemingly endless and worsening drought growing up. Rain was the new gold, and he remembered hours spent watching the water farms being built, some bit of relief to ease the struggle. 

“Could retire to Washington. Little cabin out in the woods. No neighbors for a mile or two,” Jesse mused, enjoying the thought. The thought of surviving, of settling down, being able to be human again and to breathe on his own terms again… it was nice. Even nicer if Gabe stuck around, kept him company kept him a lover and someone who understood. Shit.

“Sounds like a fuckin’ horror story where the brown guy gets eaten first by the urban legend monster,” Gabriel laughed and stuck his hand in Jesse’s back pocket of his jeans, giving the other man a grin. Although… “Sounds nice. Long way from the wild west, cowboy, you sure you can handle the woods?” 

“I think I got plenty of experience with wild things,” Jesse muttered, leaning against Gabriel with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a dream, really, and demanded to be put out. sighs weakly~


End file.
